<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gone but Never Forgotten by Looking_for_a_Kya_to_my_Lin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22520887">Gone but Never Forgotten</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Looking_for_a_Kya_to_my_Lin/pseuds/Looking_for_a_Kya_to_my_Lin'>Looking_for_a_Kya_to_my_Lin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Abusive Marriage, Emma saves Regina, F/F, Gen, Rape, enchanted kingdom, fairytale, non-con, reginas not the evil queen, snows not a brat, swanqueen - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:00:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22520887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Looking_for_a_Kya_to_my_Lin/pseuds/Looking_for_a_Kya_to_my_Lin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Set in the enchanted forest, Regina tells Snow to flee the castle after she discovers Leopold’s been abusing her stepmother. She runs but swears to come back for her when she knows she can get the woman to safety, along the way she meets up with a thief named Emma and together they work to get Regina away for Leopold. Warning for Abuse and non-con</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evil Queen | Regina Mills &amp; Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was originally posted on FF.net but I’m going to edit it and post it here now probably one or two w week until I catch up to where I am on FF hope you all like it!</p><p>Warning for Torture and implied rape - non-con</p><p>This fic is rated M, over all warning for sensitive content, the subject of rape and other. </p><p>xx Autumn</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gone but never forgotten 1</p><p> </p><p>Chapter One- Hush little baby</p><p>"Lock her away" King Leopald demanded, his hand risen to point at the large wooden doors, awaiting his guards to do as ordered.</p><p>The two Knights looked at each other, at the King, then to the princess Snow White, then finally to the queen herself unsure of what to do.</p><p>"Daddy... What is the meaning of this? Regina hasn't done a single thing!" Snow White protested, the young thirteen year old girls face a mix of confusion and dismay. What was the meaning of this?</p><p>"Hush now my snow, it is nothing that concerns you my dear, this is between me and my wife" he spoke slowly, his voice cold, dismissing her.</p><p>She looked between her father, the man she loved so dearly, and her step-mother, the woman that saved her life as a child, a woman that she had grown very fond of, and when Snow did look at Regina, she saw the look on her face, the look of pure heartbreak, of betrayal and confusion all mixed together and coming out in the form of tears that streamed down her face.</p><p>"Snow..." She whispered desperately, "It's ok... Just... just go..."</p><p>Snow simply looked at her, then at her father once more, before she shook her head and wiped at a tear then stalked angrily out of the room.</p><p>"My love... I... I don't know what I have done to upset you so b..but please... Don't make the girl suffer for it as we-..." She said weakly, coming slightly closer to her husband, but stopping when he held up is hand. He then moved to the chair resting by the fireplace and picked up a book. When she let her eyes fall upon the book she realized that it was her diary. Her eyes widened and her lips fell open every so slightly.</p><p>"Last night a man gave me a gift, and though it was but a simple mirror, it awakened feelings in me that I abandoned long ago. Hope for love, and companionship. Even though I am trapped in my husbands court."</p><p>He read aloud and she felt more tears rush from her eyes. Yes, she had written those things, but it was just a simple mirror, the man that had given it to her was long gone, and it wasn't love for him she had felt, it was more, the availability to love again, this man had given her hope for a happy life, even if not with him, with someone.</p><p>"My love-" she began, only to be stopped by a knife at the neck. It dug into her skin and she swallowed hard, terrified of this side of her husband. Suddenly wishing for her father, Daniel, hell, even her mother if it would make this stop, if it could get her away, she wished that she could just take Snow, the child she had loathed, but learned to love, and leave, flee together, but she couldn't, he would find them, and there would be hell to pay.</p><p>"You betrayed me... Your heart does not belong to me... But soon my dear... Soon I will fix that..." He said, digging the knife harder into her neck before he let it pierce her skin, only a nick but it hurt and she cried out, then he pulled the knife away and licked at the droplet of blood on the tip.</p><p>"Take her to my bedchamber" he said, dismissing the guards with a flick of his wrist.</p><p>"N-no! Please! I would never betray you! Plea-" her voice dropped when the guard shut the door.</p><p>He sat alone for several minutes before he heard the doors open again, this time his beloved Snow White entered and approached him.</p><p>"Father... What will you do to her...?" She asked hesitantly, worry evident in her voice. She was clearly concerned for the woman, and the King would not stand for that, if this girl was not careful, she would be next, he thought.</p><p>His head snapped up to meet her eyes, "that is my concern not yours." He stomped out then and slammed the door behind him.</p><p>X</p><p>The guard practicality carried Regina to the kings bedchamber, she was sobbing, sobbing in fear, and heartbreak, and the lose of the only thing she felt she had control over, her free will to walk among the castle walls. Now, not only could she not leave the castle, but she couldn't even walk around inside of it. They carried her into his room, and shoved her inside, then slammed the door shut. She stayed, on her knees, sobbing in the center of the floor for a long while before she stood and looked around the room, only looking for an exit through her blurry vision, the balcony! She thought and pulled herself to her feet, running to it before stopping, thinking of Snow, she couldn't leave the girl, she would take this punishment and then they would leave, together. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening once more. </p><p>"My Dear Regina, no need to cry darling" he spoke eerily calmly as he removed different items from a chest that rested at the foot of the bed.</p><p>She slowly looked up, daring to see what he had, and when she did she wished she hadn't. She could see that he was lifting torturous items from this chest, she saw a whip, a riding crop, shackles, and things she just didn't know the name of, and when she looked around the dark room she saw that there were things placed, and already set up. A wooden horse sat near the far wall, and weights places on the floor next to it. Metal chains hung out from the wall behind it, cuffs on the end of them.</p><p>"Leop-" she wanted to reason with him, explain to him that this was not the best way to go about things, but she didn't get the chance, for he struck her with the leather whip before she could get out his name. She cried out and shrunk back from him.</p><p>"Don't speak, unless you're spoken to, that will be today's lesson" he yelled, and began something she would surely never forget.</p><p>X</p><p>Snow paced the thrown room awaiting her father’s return, he had been gone for hours, and she simply wanted to know if Regina was alright. Surely he wouldn't hurt her, he could never do such a thing, not her father, he was a good man. As her thoughts took over she hasn't realized the sun had set and she still hadn't heard from either of them.</p><p>She was about to go and check on them when she saw her father walking toward her, not wanting to draw attention she began to play innocently with the flower in her hair as he passed, and when he did, she ran, ran right to his bedchamber and barged in. The room was silent, and she slowly did a sweep with her eyes, it looked empty until her eyes found the far wall, where she saw Regina, her hands chained slightly above her head, her body bent over her folded knees, her beautiful long black hair knotted and in her face, her white skin covered in sticky red blood. Whip marks covered her step-mother’s back and arms, she bled from them all.</p><p>Snow let a sob escape her mouth before she brought her hand to cover it as she ran to Regina's side.</p><p>"R-r-regina..." Snow said, reaching out to slowly touch the older woman's slumped shoulder. At the slightest graze of Snows hand Regina jerked violently away.</p><p>"Regina... Regina it's snow..." She whispered soothingly. Hoping her voice would calm to woman.</p><p>Slowly, Regina raised her head to face the girl, only six years younger than Regina herself.</p><p>"S...snow..." Regina muttered sleepily, her head bobbing slightly.</p><p>"Oh no no no... Regina... Stay awake... Regina... Regina please..." Snow said desperately. She wasn't sure what would happen if Regina did fall asleep, but she surely did not want to find out either.</p><p>"I... I... I'm... O..ok..." She muttered again her head still bobbing as she was struggling to keep it up, her eye lids drooping.</p><p>"Oh lord... I can't believe he did this to you... We need to get you out of here... We need to get you help..." Snow said tugging at the chains in vain.</p><p>"Y...you ca..can't b..break them..." Regina coughed out, some blood spilling from her mouth.</p><p>"I have to try!" Snow sobbed, still pulling, she only stopped when she saw Regina wince at the moment.</p><p>"No... Just leave me... He'll send.. For a healer... He doesn't want me dead... Yet..." She felt her head bobbing again.</p><p>"No Regina!" Snow sobbed again. Shaking her head. She couldn't leave her, she would never do that, she wouldn't be able to live with herself.</p><p>"I... I can... I can take it... I can... Just... Leave... Go Snow... Leave the castle... Just get away... Before he turns on you to..." Regina stuttered out, turning into a coughing fit.</p><p>"I can't leave you" snow shook her head.</p><p>"Yo.. You must..." Regina said, letting her head fall forward, and her eyes fall shut. "I.. Love... You... Snow..."</p><p>Snows eyes gleamed with more unshed tears as she kissed Regina's forehead, she stood then, and silently made her way out of the bedchamber and to her own, filling a bag with some clothes, a drawing of her mother, and one of Regina.</p><p>"I love you to Regina... Someday, when I'm stronger, I will come back for you Regina, I promise" she swore to herself.</p><p>x</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Snow seeks help from the blue fairy while Leopold takes his rage at snows disappearance out on Regina</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey All, so welcome to chapter two. I hope everyone likes it as they did the first and hope you enjoy the chapter and let me know-</p>
<p>xx Autumn</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snow fled from the castle on horseback as swiftly as the beast would carry her. It was the dead of night, her pink flowy dress flapped in the wind as she rode, the wind whipping her face with her hair, leaving it red and blotchy, her tears flooded from her eyes as she replayed the scene of her step-mother laying on the ground, withering in pain, bleeding, crying, whimpering. With every bone in her body she wanted to return, to go back, drag Regina from the bedchambers and throw her on the horse so that she can ride away with her, and they can live happily ever after together, like sisters.</p>
<p>Finally, when she felt she was far enough away from the castle she slowed down the galloping horse, then brought it to a stop, she jumped down and tied the reins to a near by branch before settling down in the dirt. She didn't even care that her perfect pink dress would dirty its self. She just wanted to cry, she wanted to sob and she wanted Regina to be here with her, holding her, telling her that everything was going to be ok. But she knew that wasn't going to happen. Regina was lost to her. Gone for now, but never, ever forgotten. And Snow vowed, here and now, sitting on the forest floor alone in her puddle of tears, that she would get to Regina, and she would save her, no matter the obstacles that stood in her way, no matter how long it took, she would do it.</p>
<p>Xx</p>
<p>Regina lay shuttering on the ground for what seemed like an eternity, the bleeding had stopped, but her head still felt fuzzy, and the lack of movement was making her stiff. Snow had left hours ago, at least, that what Regina hoped. She remembered the girl finding her, she remember telling the girl to leave, but after that it gets fuzzy, then black.</p>
<p>Regina laid on the stone ground until morning came when two maids came in, with obvious instructions of what to do with her.</p>
<p>They uncuffed her, carried her weak and trembling body to the bed, where they laid her down on her stomach, face buried in the pillows, she only whimpered as they began cleaning out the wounds, with warm water and soap, then applied a green looking paste which, almost immediately began to sooth the burn of the whip lashes. She sighed into the pillows as they pulled her up into a sitting position, but she more leaned on the body of the old woman than sat up herself.</p>
<p>"It's going to be alright dear, you'll be better in no time..." The kindly old woman whispered to her as she brushed her hair from her eyes, while the younger maid went to fetch a nightdress for the queen, a loose fitting white gown that wouldn't press against the wounds.</p>
<p>"T-than-" she began to give her thanks but was rudely interrupted by it coughing fit with shook her whole body.</p>
<p>"hush child, you have cracked ribs, don't speak, I'm Granny. This is Red. We'll care for you your majesty..." The old woman spoke as she helped her to lay down once the nightdress was on her, they laid her on her side so that her lashes wouldn't be irritated and neither would her ribs.</p>
<p>"I'll go and fetch some breakfast, Red, stay with the queen." The woman spoke in a more stern tone to the brunette known as red.</p>
<p>The girl nodded and waited for Granny to leave before she walked to where she could be in the line of sight of her queen.</p>
<p>"Anything you need your majesty?" Red spoke softly.</p>
<p>"N-no... Tha..thank... You..." She mumbled her eyes drifting shut once again.</p>
<p>X</p>
<p>"The princess is missing! The princess is missing!" Granny screeched as she ran back into the bedchambers shortly after she'd left.</p>
<p>Regina was startled awake at the sudden outburst and she gasped for breath.</p>
<p>"Oh your majesty! I apologize for my sudden outburst but the castle is in a panic! That princess has been taken!" Granny rushed to the queens side as did Red, as Regina started to breath heavily.</p>
<p>"S...snows... Gone...?" She stuttered out, playing the part of a concerned parent. "W..where... King... Leo-" her words were cut of by the sound of her large wooden doors suddenly slamming open. The King and two Knights following him entered and stalked to her immediately. The king motioned for the maid to move away and they did as asked, stepping away from the horrified looking queen, he motioned again, this time to the Knights and each of them grabbing one her her arms and holding her in her place on the bed, the king stalked up to her and grabbed her chin roughly, forcing her to look at him. She whimpered slightly, she could feel the bruises from his iron grip goring on her forming already.</p>
<p>"Tell me what you've done with my snow!" He screamed suddenly, right in her face, and everyone in the room jumped a foot in the air.</p>
<p>"I...I... I haven..haven't... Even... Left this... Room..." She stuttered as gasped at her aching ribs.</p>
<p>"I know you've done something! You think last night was painful! You should wait to see how tonight will be then!" He yelled, punching her once in the jaw and twice in the stomach before leaving the room, the Knights on his trial.</p>
<p>Red was the first to reach the queen once she's fallen back onto the large bed, a small amount of blood dripping from her mouth.</p>
<p>"Your majesty are you alright!?" Red asked, her hands hovering close in case the queen needed her assistance. But to both Granny, and Red's surprise, the queen just smiled, it was a weak and broken smile, but a smile all the same.</p>
<p>"She got away... She really... Got away..." She smiled again before falling into the bed fulling and passing out.</p>
<p>X</p>
<p>For two weeks Snow camped on the ground, she ate wild berries and drank stream waters every day moving father from the castle. Somewhere along the way she lost her pink dress in trade for bread and a tattered cloak, but it was warm, and it covered her body nicely, for all she wore under was her slip. She stayed hidden mostly, not wanting to risk getting caught by the royal guards and taken back to the castle.</p>
<p>One day, about two and a half weeks after she'd fled the castle she was watering her horse, Kyla, in a stream near a small village, it was peaceful, she was singing with the little blue bird that had perched itself on Kyla's saddle. Suddenly, two big black crows came swooping in, screeching things that even she couldn't make out, and normally, she could understand the birds, to a degree. But these crows, they were just yelling, so, being the frightened thirteen year old girl she was, she crouched down and covered her ears, having no idea that only thirty feet away ten Knights were on her trail. Suddenly the blue bird from the saddle came to her side, chirping that she needed to go, that the crows were warning her to leave, so she did just that, she grabbed her pack and jumped up on Kyla, nudging the horse a little harder than normal and riding off.</p>
<p>She could hear the clicking of the horse hooves as the Knights behind her gained on her. She had tears running down her face. She needed help real help, so she wished, she wished for someone to help her get away. And suddenly, the whole scene faced and she and Kyla disappeared in a cloud of blue sparkles, they re-appeared in an open field somewhere else, she looked around, in search of her savior and she found the blue fairy hovering her the head of her horse.</p>
<p>"Oh thank you!" Snow exclaimed.</p>
<p>"I heard your wish princess. And so I came, but I must ask, why are you running from your own Knights?"</p>
<p>"I am no princess any longer blue, I am just Snow White, common girl..." She said softly, gesturing down at her clothing. "See.."</p>
<p>"I do see, but may I ask... Why?"</p>
<p>"I fear if I tell you... You will take me back and try to help, but trying to help may only worsen it... And I mustn't feel that guilt on my shoulders, I already have enough..." She spoke softly, fresh tears welling in her eyes.</p>
<p>"Tell me princess..." Blue asked again, waiting for snow to explain.</p>
<p>"Father... He... He hurts Regina...will you... Will you help me...? I need to save her!" She said quietly.</p>
<p>Blue almost scoffed, "Regina? Her mother was Cora! The one who ripped out hearts! This is not a woman you can help snow, she is surrounded by darkness, whatever pain she's in, she surely deserves."</p>
<p>Snows face dropped and she looked utterly horrified.</p>
<p>"You didn't... You didn't see what he did to her!" Snow yelled at the fairy.</p>
<p>"I'll just save her myself! I don't need you!" She cried and nudged Kyla forward until the horse was running fast away from the fairy, who stood dumbfounded.</p>
<p>X</p>
<p>Snow had been gone for 3 weeks now, and every day that the princess remained missing, was a day she would be beaten and raped, her only days of calm were the days he would leave the castle, like for the last three days he'd been out, she didn't know where he went, she didn't care, he was gone, and she was at peace.</p>
<p>Today he was due home though, so she spent her last moments of peace sitting my her Apple tree, praying for snows safety.</p>
<p>"Regina!" His deep voice shook her very soul as he approached.</p>
<p>She knelt in front of him. "Your majesty"</p>
<p>"Stand, I have a gift for you" he said, his voice laced with sarcasm beneath the sickly sweet tone.</p>
<p>But she did as she was told, she stood, but did not raise her head, she did not dare look him in the eye.</p>
<p>He raised his hands to her neck and clasped a leather strap around it, the was a big metal ring in the front and on the inside, pressed against her skin was many metal points, she swallowed hard and felt them claw into her skin, and she cried out.</p>
<p>"The more you struggle and fight the more it will bite into you, this is your collar, you are to never take it off" he instructed and she nodded tearfully. Then he clasped similar leather straps around her wrists, with the big metal ring, but no points.</p>
<p>"You cannot remove these, only I am able to, they are filled with magic that blocks your magic." She whimpered at another freedom lose.</p>
<p>"Now, to the playroom!" He yelled and slapped her ass as she scurried to his room.</p>
<p>x</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Snow meets Emma on the road and they make a plan to rescue Regina.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello all, glad you’re liking it so far, thanks for the kudos and comments!</p>
<p>warning for violence and torture</p>
<p>xx Autumn</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two months after Snow had left she finally made it out of King Leopold's kingdom and into the neighboring kingdom. The kingdom of King Marcus and Queen Lilian. Kind and fair rulers who let new people into there kingdom with open arms. Though Snow made a small living sweeping floors at a small village inn it was only enough to pay for her board and one meal a day. So although she knew her mother above would be disappointed, she stole. She stole from the rich, not the innocent or the poor, only the people who had more than they needed.</p>
<p>X</p>
<p>The horses neighed as they came to a short stop in the middle of the road.</p>
<p>"What's the hold up?" Emma yelled out the small carriage she'd just stolen some rich Prince and Princess.</p>
<p>"A fallen tree Emma" one of her personal guards called back to her.</p>
<p>She shook her head slightly and jumped out of the carriage, her black books clicking against the pebbled road as she walked over to the large tree blocking the road. Looking closely at the trunk she noticed something strange.</p>
<p>"What is it Emma?" her other guard asked as Emma ran her hand of the wood.</p>
<p>"These markings, this tree didn't fall, it's been cut." she said looking around, then back the the two guards, "it's an ambush" She called, looking up just in time to see a small person jump on one of the horses and ride down the road. She jumped right up on the next and followed close behind, gaining time as she went, clearly a more experienced rider.</p>
<p>"Stop!" she called to the other rider but they didn't listen, only rose faster.</p>
<p>'Well then, guess we'll do this the hard way' she thought right before she kept from her horse, over to the next one and pulled the rider to the ground. They rolled to a stop and Emma quickly ran back to the rider, rolling them onto there back,</p>
<p>"Show your face coward" She called with her fist raised but stopped when she saw that instead of a man she found a small teen-aged girl beneath her.</p>
<p>"You, you're just a girl..." Emma said softly, putting down her fist but not moving off the child.</p>
<p>"I'm not a girl! I'm nearly a woman!" The brunette yelled back, reaching for a rock and smashing Emma's chin with it.</p>
<p>Emma fell onto the ground holding her bleeding mouth as the girl got up to run off.</p>
<p>She stopped though when she saw all the hurt she had caused this woman.</p>
<p>"I uh, I'm sorry," she said, reaching down to help the blonde to her feet, "you don't look like the rich I planned to steal from"</p>
<p>Emma laughed as she whipped the blood from her mouth, "yes well you don't look like the thief that you are" Emma looked at the girl closer, "I know you!" she yelled suddenly causing Snow to jump. "you're Snow White! The lost princess!"</p>
<p>"SHHH! I mustn't be found!" Snow yelled to her.</p>
<p>"What? Why?" The blonde asked, wiping at her bleeding chin.</p>
<p>"Oh no, surely with you being a royal you'll be inclined to tell but I beg of you please please don't!" Snow pleaded.</p>
<p>"Woah girly, I am no Royal." Emma Scoffed.</p>
<p>"Oh but your carriage..." Snow gestured to the white coach.</p>
<p>"No I stole that!" Emma laughed, shaking her head hard, "How do you think I caught you, never steal from a thief kid. I know all the tricks."</p>
<p>"Oh thank goodness!" she called, wrapping her arms around Emma and pulling her into a never unwanted hug.</p>
<p>"So... anyways..." Emma said pushing the girl off of her, "Why don't you want to go back to your castle little princess?"</p>
<p>Snows cheerful face fell into one full of dismay and crushed dreams.</p>
<p>"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." The girl sulked.</p>
<p>"Try me" the older woman said, crossing her arms over her chest.</p>
<p>"Well you see... my father, he, he hurt Regina... and I... I found her and she, well she told me to run away before he did the same to me and I wanted to take her with me but she was all locked up and I couldn't get her out and she told me to go so I did and I feel terrible about it but I am going to go back to get her I just can't yet, I'm not strong enough but I will I swear it!" she rambled quickly, tearing up.</p>
<p>"He what? he hurts her? No way- he's- well he's king Leopold! He's like supposed to be the nicest King in the land!" Emma said, pacing back, thinking about how that could be. "Well, if this is true, then I'm in."</p>
<p>Snows head snapped up at that, utterly confused about the sentence that had broken free.</p>
<p>"what?" The girl asked with a dumbfound look.</p>
<p>"I'm not just gonna let someone be hurt and do nothing about it when we could at least try..." Emma said, and nudged the girls should before picking up her bag and they walked back to the stolen carriage, all the while thinking of a plan to get into the castle at all.</p>
<p>x</p>
<p>*2 days later*</p>
<p>Emma, as it turned out, was a fantastic guard impersonator. So once the two thieves had knocked out a guard that had been stationed at a far post from the castle gates she slipped into the uniform and tied the ropes around Snows wrists, pulling her up onto the horse they'd also stolen.</p>
<p>The plan was that they would cover snows face and pretend that she were a prisoner that Emma had arrested and was to be taken to the king, Snow told her all the right things to say to make them believe her. They decided that night would be the best time for this, the low lighting to help there effort to disguise the hidden princess.</p>
<p>"Halt" The gate guard called to the steed.</p>
<p>"Why aren't you at your post Thomas?" the second guard asked.</p>
<p>"I have a thief here, the king wants to see her, he's been looking for this one." Emma rumbled in a deep voice.</p>
<p>For a moment the guard looked at each other before allowing the black night to pass. Following the specific directions that Snow had given her she led them to the front door. She jumped down and pulled snow down with her, handing the horse for a stable boy that waited by. She pushed Snow lightly for effect, and walked up the front steps once no one could see them she cut the loose ropes on Snows wrists and they quietly made there way toward a loud shouting from the War Table Room.</p>
<p>x</p>
<p>Since he'd given her the collar Leopold had been on some type of high because he'd been going nonstop since he dragged her to what was once her bedroom but now the playroom.</p>
<p>She was currently sitting upon what he called a wooden horse. It was actually just a large block of wood that formed a triangle, her whole body pressed onto the point and it felt as though she might split in half. Her wrists were bound in front of her and to the table by her new wrist cuffs. A heavy weight was attached to each ankle pulling her further down on the wood. Not to mention that they were up to number 27 of her whip lashes to the back, with a crowd of at least 30 men from the council watching in fake amusement.</p>
<p>She knew they didn't want to be here, watching her be tortured, but she also knew that they did nothing to stop him. No one did.</p>
<p>28.</p>
<p>She cried out loudly as the whip hit an already marked area.</p>
<p>Wanting so badly to simply fall over in defeat, but unable to do so with her collar attached to a rope tied to a ceiling beam.</p>
<p>29.</p>
<p>She heard him laugh loudly, her vision blurring at the edges. She must've been having hallucinations because she could've sworn she saw a slightly grown Snow and a blonde woman enter the room and throw something bright before it all went black.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dont hate me, help me. Tell me where you'd want to see this story go.</p>
<p>XX hoped you liked it</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The rescue commences</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So glad you all are liking the story so far- I love reading your reviews!</p><p>xo Autumn</p><p>x</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Stop!" Snow screamed as they entered the room, the scene was unthinkable. Regina was wobbling, only slightly conscious sitting upon a large piece of wood, her wrists bound, her ankles weighted, and her neck tied to the ceiling. Her father stood behind the bleeding woman with a metal tipped whip in his hand.</p><p>Everyone in the room looked up at the two women.</p><p>"Put down the whip Father, now" Snow said in the deepest voice she could muster up.</p><p>The king simply laughed and went to whip the already broken woman once more, her face twisted into one of horror. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a flash of white and then a ball of white light went flying at her father. Smashing into his chest and throwing him into the other side of the rooms wall.</p><p>Snow looked to Emma shocked at the magic that had occurred.</p><p>Emma stared at her hands, stunned at what had come out of them.</p><p>After a moment of pause the two women shook it off and went running to the now unconscious woman.</p><p>They tried to just pull the cuffs and weighs off of her but that didn't seem to work.</p><p>"you- come here and help us get these undone" Emma demanded of one of the guards who had just watching the whole scene.</p><p>The young man pulled out a key and first unlocked the weights around her ankles. Then he removed the collar. She slumped over when she no longer had the rope holding her upright, Emma caught her quickly and held her, careful not to touch any of her whip lashes. Finally the guard unlocked the ties on the cuffs.</p><p>Emma pulled the woman gently off the wooden beam, blood sleeping down her thighs as Emma scooped her up bridal style.</p><p>"Let's go Snow-" Emma stated pointedly.</p><p>"go? go where!?" Snow called running after her.</p><p>"I don't know but we aren't staying here- I don't give a shit what happens to that piece of shit but I won't let her stay in this palace with him alive for one moment longer."</p><p>"you've never even met her before now!" Snow was utterly lost by the affection that this stranger was showing her step-mother.</p><p>The woman simply shrugged and headed for the door with Regina in her arms. Snow followed closely behind her.</p><p>"wait!" A man called from behind them. They both froze at the voice. Almost expecting to be arrested and thrown in the dungeon.</p><p>"Where will you go? who will lead us? surely you won't let Leopold keep his throne?" The man spoke again and Snow visibly relaxed at the statement. She turned around to face him and pulled herself into a regal pose.</p><p>"We shall leave the kingdom and await my step-mothers improved health. Then we shall return and she will take the thrown until I am of age. Until then you will throw my father in the dungeon and keep him there until I return and I will decide what to charge him with."</p><p>The men of the council all nodded and the guards went to arrest the king.</p><p>"and in the meantime? what do we tell the people? what do we charge him with now? and who will lead us until your return?"</p><p>"you may vote amongst yourself, but keep in mind that it will not be permeant. I will be sending word when we get where we are going. We will notarize an official document then. For now charge him with Treason."</p><p>The Council all nodded and didn't stop her as Snow turned around and followed Emma out into the hall.</p><p>x</p><p>They had just about made it to the door when Emma realized that Regina was still naked.</p><p>As if reading her mind she saw a young brunette woman with red streaks came running up with a loose looking night gown and a cloak.</p><p>"Red!" Snow bellowed and ran to the girl, wrapping her still child sized arms around the maid.</p><p>"Oh snow! I missed you so much"</p><p>"oh and I as well Red, I just don't even know how I made it without my best friend" Snow laughed teary eyed with the slightly older teen.</p><p>Red wiped at her eyes and handed Snow the night gown and cloak. "Let me help you dress her, I've been doing it for a few months now"</p><p>Emma nodded and placed Regina gingerly onto the near by bench and watched as Red dressed her.</p><p>Granny walked up a moment later, a few bags in hand.</p><p>"Granny! what are all those?" Snow asked.</p><p>"this one is clothes I grabbed from Regina's room, yours and mine and Rubys. Don't worry blondy I got you some stuff too." Granny smiled, then continued, "this one has some food, water and some bandages for the trip to wherever were going"</p><p>Snow simply looked dumbfounded. "we?" was all she said.</p><p>"well you didn't think we'd let you go alone did you?" Granny almost laughed, but the situation prevented that.</p><p>When they got Regina dresses and the warm cloak wrapped around her frail shoulders they once again headed for the door. Emma carrying Regina, Snow and red carrying the supplies.</p><p>"We need four horses," Emma told the stable boy and he nodded and ran off to get them.</p><p>"I don't really need a horse per say... "She sad looking up to see the full moon above. "and how are we supposed to bring Regina?" Red asked.</p><p>"Regina will ride with me." Emma stated matter of factly. "why wouldn't you need a horse?”</p><p>"I am a wolf." Red said and turned awaiting the shame.</p><p>"oh." Emma nodded and handed Regina to the teen until she mounted the horse then pulled the woman onto the horse, her legs hanging off one side, as to not put more presser where it was already wounded. She pulled the woman back so she was leaning again her own body and the brunettes head was on her shoulder.</p><p>Snow mounted her horse with a little push from the stable boy, Granny pulled herself right up with no trouble at all and Red started walking toward the fence.</p><p>The stable boy tied the bags to granny and snows horses and they left.</p><p>x</p><p>Red waited to transform until they were out of sight of the castle.</p><p>"I have a Carriage waiting just outside the kingdom line that Regina can rest in until we make it" Emma explained once they started moving a bit faster.</p><p>"and can you tell us now where it is that we are going?" Granny asked and Reds wolf nodded.</p><p>"we are going to the kingdom of King Marcus and Queen Lilian. We sent word to them that we would be needing their medical assistance and hospitality. They wrote back of corse." Snow explained.</p><p>They rode threw the night and into morning by lunch time they had just about made it to the carriage. That is when Regina began to stir.</p><p>"m...n...no..." She whispered into Emma's golden locked, "s...sto...stop..." she moaned and scrunched up her eyes with ever gallop of the horse.</p><p>"oh god..."Emma whispered and slowed her steed, trying to be gentle about his steps.</p><p>Regina's face softened at this.</p><p>"w..who...?" She asked when she finally opened her eyes and found a strange woman holding her.</p><p>"I'm Emma, a friend of Snows, we rescued you last night, and jailed Leopold, he will hurt you no longer" The blonde explained.</p><p>Regina furrowed her brow but just laid her head back down and shut her eyes.</p><p>"Emma why did you slow! We're nearly there!" Snow asked.</p><p>"Regina was uncomfortable with the bouncing of the beast." Emma gestured to the again sleeping woman.</p><p>"she woke up?!" Snow yelled.</p><p>"mmm- shh" Regina whispered again.</p><p>"Regina!" She yelled again, "I missed you so!"</p><p>"m..me t..to..." she mumbled. "whe..ere ... we... go...going..."</p><p>"someplace for you to get better"</p><p>"n...no ... m..more... ho..rse..." Regina almost whimpered.</p><p>"I promise we are almost there, if I go a little faster we can be there in no time" Emma whispered to the woman in her arms.</p><p>She simply nodded and closed her eyes tight.</p><p>Emma clicked he head against the horse and it sped up and they started moving once again, every few moments Regina would hiccup or whimper. In less than five minutes they made it to the white carriage. Her personal guards still waiting for them.</p><p>"John, Robin, come get the QUEEN and GENTLY place her in the carriage" Emma hinted to them quite clearly.</p><p>"Robin came over first and lifted the small woman into his arms, she moaned and squirmed away from him but didn't put up a fight, while John opened the door and made a small bed, with simply a pillow and an old long coat on the seat.</p><p>"Granny, you should ride in the cabin with her, Snow and I will ride and Red can scout the path to the castle. Robin and John will drive the carriage.</p><p>Hope you enjoyed!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The group arrives at a neighboring kingdom seeking refuge.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this update took a little while - homework and what not— hope you like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Xx</p>
<p>They rode through the rest of the day, arriving at the castle at nearly sunset. The three guards at the castle gate stopped them with swords and shouts to halt.</p>
<p>"What is you business here?"</p>
<p>"We need to meet with the king and queen- we need assistance" Robin told the man.</p>
<p>"With what?" the second guard scoffed.</p>
<p>"I am Princess Snow White of the White kingdom and I request an audience with their majesties at once" The girl commanded and the guards seemed to jump into action opening the gate and having one escort them to the door to ensure they were no threat.</p>
<p>"you maid!" the knight yelled, and a young blonde came rushing over.</p>
<p>"Go inform the king and Queen they have guests." The man said then turned back to Snow who had gotten off the horse but still waited at the bottom of the stair case outside.</p>
<p>"I'll need to check the carriage for weapons and anything dangerous.”</p>
<p>Emma nodded and had Robin and John step aside.</p>
<p>The knight opened the door to find Granny resting a wet cloth on Regina's heated forehead.</p>
<p>"What happened to her? Who is she?" the man asked, a curious look plastered on his face.</p>
<p>"She was tortured by the king" Granny informed.</p>
<p>"Leopold tortured someone?" the knight let out a harsh laugh, "what did she do to earn it?"</p>
<p>"She had hope- This is Queen Regina" Granny said stone faced before looking away from the man who shrunk back at the news.</p>
<p>Queen Lillian fled quickly to the castle doors and ran out, meeting princess Snow half way and wrapping the girl in a tight hug. The queen was an older woman, in her late forties perhaps older. She has charcoal hair with touches of grey, her skin hung just a tad loose on her face but her strikingly kind eyes made her look twenty years younger. Her sky blue gown clung to her figure and floated along as she rushed down the steps.</p>
<p>"it's been so long Snow! Where is Regina?" Lillian looked around, that's when she noticed the carriage and the others. Two heavily armed men, a wolf, and a blonde woman who looked ready to kill.</p>
<p>"That's just it aunt Lilian. we need your help." Snow said as she led the woman to the door of the carriage where she gasped in horror.</p>
<p>"Dear lord! What was done to her!?" The Queen called then she ordered her knight to bring the queen inside.</p>
<p>Emma stopped him and had Robin do it instead, trusting no one but her own men to handle the precious woman.</p>
<p>"Darling? What was the commotion?" Emma heard the king before she saw him. He stepped around the corner as Robin was walking up the steps with Regina in his arms. Emma as close as she could be to them. Snow walking closely with Queen Lillian.</p>
<p>The king was older than his wife, Emma would say by a good ten years but he had a kind look on his face, one of concern and not the fake plastered one that she could imagine Leopold wore often.</p>
<p>This king was an aging man just as Leopold was, but his wrinkled were from laugh lines and the indents in his checks from smiling. His crown sat atop is grey hair that was cropped short and his blood red coat hung on his wide shoulders.</p>
<p>"oh dear god! Regina!" The man shouted and shot his widened eyes to his wife for explanation. But she did not give one, only ordered them inside and a maid to fetch the healer.</p>
<p>"Lilian explain what's happened to me!" he begged his wife, and looked around at all the other people.</p>
<p>"Please miss-" he addressed Emma when his wife simply turned away, a forlorn look on her face. "I've known Regina since she was but a babe- Please tell me who did this" He begged her while the nurses and healers stripped the young queen on her gown to apply a healing paste to the whip lashes and stop the bleeding.</p>
<p>"The King did this." Emma said simply, turning to Snow with pleading eyes.</p>
<p>Somewhere within the woman she knows she would not be asking a thirteen year old girl for help to explain how her father tortured and raped her step-mother. Then again Emma was only nineteen as well.</p>
<p>"It started a few months ago..."</p>
<p>x</p>
<p>Once the healers had Regina settled and resting comfortably the King and Queen had the chief prepare a meal. They all sat at the table silently eating.</p>
<p>"So.. how did you know Regina Your Majesty?" Granny asked the King.</p>
<p>"Please, call me Marcus. Her father and I grew up together Princes of neighboring kingdoms. When he married Cora we drifted apart but I met Regina a few times throughout her childhood, when Cora went away on business Henry would bring Regina to visit. We were always 'Uncle Marcus and Aunt Lillian', I suppose that title just passed onto Snow as well. When Regina married Leopold I was surprised to say the least. But we went to the wedding and we were happy for her none the less."</p>
<p>Snow nodded with the story, approving the details she knew of and listening closely to the ones she did not.</p>
<p>"and you all? how did you come to meet Regina, and rescuing her?" Marcus asked kindly.</p>
<p>”Well when it started I found Regina... she was chained up and I couldn't get her free, she told me to run away before my fathers wrath turned to me as well. I didn't want to leave her, but I did as she asked, and promised that when I could I would be back. Then I met Emma and she was so gracious to help me. We went together to save Regina. Robin and John work for Emma, they are her guards."</p>
<p>Then Granny interrupted," Red and I cared for the queen after her... time... with the king. When we heard you both were taking her away we just had to come along."</p>
<p>"Snow has always been my best friend, but in her absence Regina and I had bonded quiet a bit. She was very wise, much beyond her eighteen years. She helped me through many a relationship woes, even as she was laid in bed recovering." Red smiled fondly then frowned at the though of the young queen.</p>
<p>x</p>
<p>"Hand me more bandages, I found more over here" The healed demanded as he held out his hand for the white clothes before placing them gingerly onto the broken skin on the queen, They already had the white cloths wrapped around almost all of the girls back where whip lashes had covered the skin. Now he was gently applying the paste that would soothe the burn and the wraps onto her hips where someone has obviously tried to carve into her skin.</p>
<p>slut</p>
<p>worthless</p>
<p>nothing</p>
<p>whore</p>
<p>bit- </p>
<p>but the last one was stopped in the middle of what he assumed to be bitch.</p>
<p>They had sewn together skin so many places he'd lost count. The worse place it had to be done was in the junction between the girls legs where the were cuts and bruising all alone the center. To him it looked almost like someone had given birth to a child much to large for her body then it wasn't properly taken care of. Except he knows what was really done to her, and chooses not to think on it too much.</p>
<p>When he finished he had a nurse fetch some pain relief herbs from the garden and placed them next to the bed that they made her comfortable on, a glass of water and a tea cup waiting with all the makings of tea for when she wakes. He had the chief cook something light, a soup of some sort, so when she woke she could eat without throwing it right back up.</p>
<p>A whimper sounded from the bed and he turned quickly to find the queens face pulled together and her lips parting to let a small cry escape. Her eyes opened slowly to revel the chocolate orbs, but closed again quickly when the light hit.</p>
<p>Silently he pointed to the curtains and the candles and the nurses blew them out.</p>
<p>"Regina?" he whispered stepping closer so she could see him.</p>
<p>"s...sn..snow...?" She mumbled incoherently. "wh...where... s...sno...snow... n'... mm..mmma...?"</p>
<p>x</p>
<p>"Princess Snow? Miss Emma?" the nurse called quietly as she entered the sitting room where the group resided.</p>
<p>Emma shot up and rushed right over to the woman, Snow only steps behind her.</p>
<p>"is she alright?" Snow asked worriedly.</p>
<p>"she's asking for you both"</p>
<p>x</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thanks for reading and I'll try to get the next one up faster I promise</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Regina begins her recovery and revives an unexpected visitor-</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you likeeeeee</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gone but Never Forgotten 6</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Xx</p>
<p>Regains woke hazily, her vision blurry and her head spinning. Snow was seated, sleeping, next to her, dressed in a new clean dress and her hair brushed back. On the other side of the bed was the blonde woman who’s arms she woke in earlier. She moans slightly when she attempts to love positions. <br/>Emma sits upright at the sound of Regina moaning. <br/>“Are you alright?” Emma asked, now standing closer to the bed.<br/>Regina nods slowly. <br/>“I don’t believe we’ve had the pleasure of meeting yet.” Regina sat up with a harsh wince. <br/>“Here, let me help you,” she helped move some pillows so it was more comfortable to Regina, “my name is Emma, I’m a friend of snows.”<br/>“Well Em-ma...” she clicked her tongue and looked at the swan emblem on her vest. “I think I’ll call you Miss Swan. Thank you for saving me Miss swan.”<br/>Emma laughed, “it was truest my pleasure.”<br/>Regina finally looked around the room, not recognizing her surroundings. <br/>“Where exactly are we? This is not his castle.” And as if speaking about leopold reminded her that he existed she shuttered and looked around again, frightened now. “Where is he?” She whispered. <br/>“No no, don’t worry, he’s in the dungeon, and we left the kingdom. This is King Marcus and Queen Lilians castle.”<br/>This made Regina smile, “Uncle Marcus and Aunt Lilian, May I see them? I mean... would that be ok?”<br/>Emma looked confused by the request, “of course, you don’t need to ask me for permission! I’ll go fetch them.”<br/>Emma stood them, and rushed out the door a little less than gracefully. The sound of the door opening and shutting again woke Snow from her slumber. <br/>“Mmmmm” she mumbled and rubbed her eyes, and Regina thought about just now young she looked. Looks. She couldn’t even imagine what she must look like right now. She shook her head and chose to simply not think about it. <br/>“Regina!” Snow rushed to her side and hugged her tightly. Regina gasped as snow hand dug right into a whip lash. Snow jumped back from her immediately and looked as though she might cry. “ I’m so sorry! I-I- I forgot!” <br/>“Snow snow, it’s ok! I’m ok! Just startled a bit.” Regina said, reaching her hand out to take snows. She rubbed her thumb accruals snows hand and smiled at her.<br/>“I was so worried about you... I missed you so much and I thought I might ever be able to save you...” snow sniffed. <br/>“But you did save me...” she put her hand in snows cheek and wiped away a tear. <br/>“I’m so proud of you, look at the young woman you’ve become!” <br/>Xx<br/>The healer came back once more to check her wounds and then left again. Just after he left she heard a knock at the door. <br/>“Come in!” She called to the knock but she was nervous. <br/>The king and queen walked in cautiously followed by Emma. <br/>“Snow, we should ... uh... go find Granny and red, you know... to um....” Emma said, attempting to give the queen a moment with her aunt and uncle.<br/>Snow caught in and quickly pecked Regina in the cheek before running after Emma. Lilian walks toward Regina who smiles sadly at her. <br/>“I missed you my girl, it’s be years.” She said and kissed Regina on the forehead.<br/>“I missed you too...” Regina sniffs, beginning to cry.  Marcus walks closer too, standing behind Lilian with his hands resting on her shoulders. <br/>“How are you feeling Regina?” He asked. <br/>“I... better than I was before I got here.” Was all she provided, she couldn’t lie to them and say she was good or fine, she wasn’t, her entire body burned like it was set on fire, every shift had her gasping and ever time she closed her eyes she saw him. <br/>“Lilian wanted to send message to your father, let him know that you were here, safe, but I wasn’t sure... I remember how... harsh you mother could be and I wanted to speak with you about it first. Ask you before we made any rash choices that you wouldn’t want...” Marcus said.<br/>“But I know how much your father meant to you, what would you like my dear? Shall we send word? Your parents estate is only four days travel from here.” <br/>Regina waits a moment, thinking. She would like to see her father, more than like, love.  But Cora... she wasn’t so sure about that... <br/>“I- yes. I want to see daddy. Please.”<br/>Xx<br/>Regina was resting when Emma and Snow came back. <br/>“She looks peaceful.” Snow said, then moved closer to Regina and place a gentle hand on her forehead. She felt slightly warm but nothing too bad so Snow didn’t say anything. <br/>“Well I suppose me and my men should be off tomorrow..” Emma said, secretly not wanting to leave but without reasons so stay. She saved the queen and her mission was complete. <br/>“Leave? You’re leaving? Why?” Snow asked, perhaps a bit louder than necessary. <br/>“We saved her, we got her out, now she’ll heal and your return home together to rule your kingdom and I’ll go back to my life before.” <br/>“Emma! You can’t leave! We-we need you... we have to... I....” <br/>Regina moans from her spot on the bed and they both turn to look at her. <br/>“Regina? Are you alright?” Snow asked her.<br/>Emma moves closer to the brunette and places a hand on her forehead. <br/>“She’s burning up.” Emma said, and looked to snow, “go get help.” <br/>“N-no... no Leo... please....” Regina mumbles incoherently. <br/>Xx<br/>The healer jogs in followed by Granny and red closely. He peels back her bandages and see the wound has indeed gotten infected. <br/>Granny moves closer and begins peeling off more bandages as Red prepares the paste on the side table.<br/>“What is that stuff?” Emma asks.<br/>“Honey, it will help fight the infections.” Red explained, “And this” holding up a bunch of small pink flowers, “is echinacea, it will also help fight the infections inside her.” <br/>“Hopefully we can stop it before it gets to far. Once it’s in her blood there’s nothing we can do...” Granny explained. <br/>In a swirl of of purple mist Cora materialized in the room. Emma drew her sword and moved in front of the bed. <br/>“Stand back!”<br/>Cora chuckled and flicked her wrist to the right sending Emma flying into the wall. <br/>“Now, I wish to see my stupid little daughter.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So i hope you all liked it and please review to let me know what you think!! Xo</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>